Chasing Pavements
by Dickmatized by RPattz
Summary: One ride home was all it took to change Bella's life forever... "Good evening, Ms. Swan. My name is Edward Cullen, and I'll be your driver for this evening."


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Edward, Bella, and the rest of the characters of Twilight. I only own Robert Pattinson... or so I wish I do...

_I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over,  
if I'm wrong I am right,  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust,  
I know this is love but,_

_If I tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And that's exactly what I need to do,  
If I'm in love with you,_

_Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere_

_I'd build myself up,  
And fly around in circles,  
Wait then as my heart drops,  
and my back begins to tingle  
finally could this be it_

_Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere_

BPOV

"Can I help you, dear?" I heard someone talk behind me while I was peeking through his door.

"Uhm... Yes, I hope you don't mind, but I'd just like to know how he is doing?" I said, referring to him.

"May I ask what your name is dear? Are you a relative of his?" she inquired.

"Well... no, I'm not."

"I'm sorry dear, but we don't give out information to strangers."

"But I know him, and..." I was desperate to know how he is. I needed to know if he was okay or if he was still hurt.

"What's your name child?"

"I'm sorry?" She must think I'm like a crazy stalker. I can't even talk or answer her properly.

"What's your name?"

"Bella... Bella Swan..." I replied

"Bella Swan?" she repeated my name as if she was trying to recall something about me. "Oh! Wait, are you the girl who got stuck with him at the elevator?"

I don't understand how she knew who I was, but I answered anyway. "Well, actually... yes, that's me."

"Then what are you doing out here? You better get in!" she exclaimed, pushing me to get inside. He's actually been asking for you and whether you're doing just fine since he woke up this morning. I'm sure he'd love to see you!

I was surprised. "He was asking for me?"

"Yes. He was really worried. "

He was worried… for me? Since when was he worried for me?

"Is there something wrong, dear?

"I... I honestly don't know."

"I see. Can I help with anything?"

A part of me wanted to stay and fight for him… But then the other part of me doesn't want to anymore. What's the point anyway? He doesn't want me. Or at least, he doesn't want what I do.

"Actually, yes… Could you please do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it, and I'll see what I can do."

"Could you... please give this to him?" I said, handing to her the leather jacket.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't go inside there. I can't face him anymore. Could you please give this to him instead? It's not mine, it belongs to him anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want to be the one to give it to him?"

"Yes... It's okay... Well, it's not okay, but, this is for the best. I should walk out now while I still can... I... I can't... If I don't run away now, I might not be able to anymore..."

"Oh dear..." It seemed like she was trying to find the right words to say to make me feel better, but can't. And she's right. There are no words that can make me feel any better right now.

"Just please give this jacket to him. And please tell him, thanks, and it's better this way..."

"Alright then... If you say so..." She seemed hesitant to do what I asked her to, but I'm glad she didn't press for anymore information from me.

"Thank you..."

And that was it. Just like that, I walked out from the only man I have and will ever love.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! *waves hi*

Uhm... So how is everyone doing? This is the first ever fanfic I've written so please go easy on me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I would appreciate it if you could leave me some love and review! Thank you!


End file.
